Seventh Inning Stretch
by Aprilrose1990
Summary: Sequel to A Whole New Ball Game. The gang is back from the funeral and Jordan only had one thing on her mind: find out who burned Juice's house down. After enlisting the help of someone she'd rather put a bullet in than look at, Jordan discovers she's in more danger than she ever thought possible. Now it's a race against time to find the threat and keep Andi and Juice safe.
1. Chapter 1

A month after Jordan's mom's funeral, they were back in Charming, but it wasn't exactly life as usual. Jordan had fallen behind in school and was refusing anyone's help, Andi happened to be the help Jordan was refusing and Juice was just trying to lay low and keep his girl happy and safe. Jordan and Juice had picked up a week after they got back to Charming and Andi was thrilled. She couldn't have imagined living in the same house with Jordan and Juice and watching their never ending dance because quite frankly, it was starting to drive her crazy.

But Jordan had other things on her mind besides trying to be the perfect girlfriend. She had already gotten her thing with Jax taken care of and she had already had words with Tara. So in her mind the only thing left to do, was to figure out what happened to Juice's house. She was still pretty sure Jax had something to do with it, but she couldn't prove it. So as she climbed out of her car and slipped her sunglasses on, the only thing she was thinking was that she needed to find Jax Teller. She made her way across the parking lot of Teller-Morrow Automotive and pulled open the door, stepping into the familiar area of the club house.

She was instantly hit with the smell of smoke and liquor and a few other various things. Tig spotted her first and walked over, stopping directly in front of her, causing her to stop. "What can I help you with sweetheart?" He asked. Jordan rolled her eyes, knowing he didn't recognize her.

"Back up Tig, I'm lookin for Jax." She lifted her sunglasses and he shifted. He knew who she was now and she knew he was fighting an internal battle. He may have been twenty something, but he had always had a thing for her and was debating on whether or not he wanted to tell where she could find Jax or if he wanted to hit on her some more. She crossed her arms and looked up at him, shifting her weight from foot to the other and back. He finally sighed.

"He's up on the roof." She smiled fondly despite herself and nodded.

"His favorite spot." She said and turned her back on Tig, walking back out of the club house and circling around to the familiar ladder that led her up to the roof. She hoisted herself up and climbed, poking her head up and peaking over the top of the roof, sweeping the top of building until she saw Jax, sitting on a milk crate with a lit cigarette dangling from his fingers and looking out over the parking lot. She pulled herself up onto the roof and stood there for a minute before clearing her throat. Jax turned around, his eyes widening when he saw her. He turned back around without a word. Jordan blew air between her lips and walked over to him, stopping next to him, but not sitting down.

"What are you doing here Jordan?" He asked. She crossed her arms and looked out over the parking lot, silent before she spoke.

"I'm here about Juice's house." She said and he groaned and hung his head. he let out a breath and looked back up at her.

"I didn't have anything to do with that shit." He snapped at her. "I told you that already." She chuckled and sat down on the empty milk crate next to him.

"Sorry, but you'll understand that I don't believe you. I've seen the things you've done Jax. I know what you're all about. Hate and anger and rage." She told him, trying to keep her temper under control.

"I'm a dick Jordan, I know I am. But I didn't burn his house down. You got the wrong guy." He said in a low voice. Jordan knew he was fighting to keep his temper, too, and she knew this was going to end badly like she had thought.

"Prove it then." She said before she could think about it. He whipped his around and looked at her, his eyes narrow.

"And just how the hell am I supposed to do that?" He asked. She sighed and looked at him, their eyes locking.

"Help me find who did so I can go back to my life and focus on school and keeping my relationship alive like I should be." Jax raised his eyebrows and smirked. Jordan fixed him with a cool look.

"You and Juice huh?" He asked, no hint of sarcasm or anything in his voice. Jordan raised an eyebrow and tilter his head slightly confused. She nodded.

"Yeah, me and Juice. He's really been there for me. Been patient and waited for me to come around. When I finally did he welcomed me with arms and I couldn't be happier." She said with a small smile. Jax nodded and looked away.

"It's about time." She jerked her around to look at him and saw him watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, whatever Jax. Look, are you gonna help me or not?" She asked. He looked at her for a minute and sighed.

"Yeah I'll help you. When?" He asked. She stood up and turned, walking towards the ladder.

"I'll call you." She tossed over her shoulder and climbed down.

_Here's the first installment of the sequel to A Whole New Ball Game. I hope you like it. There's more to come!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell have you been?" Andi demanded as soon as Jordan walked in the door. Jordan rolled her eyes and held up her hands.

"I'm home, I'm alive and no one's dead. I'm fine." She told the red head whose stare didn't waver. Jordan sighed. "I went to find Jax."

"Why?" Juice asked, suddenly appearing from down the hall. Jordan hung her head and looked at her shoes.

"To get answers about the fire." She said, walking over to the island and dropping into a chair. Andi raised an eyebrow and Juice sighed, walking over to her.

"I thought we were past that baby." He said, resting his hands on her thighs. She looked up into his brown eyes and put her hands on his.

"We were baby. But I just can't shake the feeling that it runs deep. Jax swears it wasn't him and I don't know what else to do." She paused and bit her lip. "I roped Jax into helpin us find out what happened. He's waitin on my call." Juice raised an eyebrow and leaned back a little bit.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Juice asked her. She pursed her lips and nodded, then slipped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, gazing up at him.

"I am. You're my boyfriend and it's my job to look out for you. I know you think it's the other way around and that's fine, but I was always taught that you look out for the ones you…" She trailed off and swallowed hard before speaking again. "The ones you care about." She finished lamely. She caught a glimpse of Andi out of the corner of her eye and saw her roll her eyes. Juice's grip on her tightened and he sighed.

"If we do this, will you please let it go?" He asked. She looked up at him and nodded as she smiled sweetly.

"Juice you can't be serious." Andi protested. Juice looked at her and shrugged. They both knew it wasn't going to do any good to argue with her. Once Jordan set her mind to something, it was hard to get her to change it. Andi sighed in defeat and shook her head. "This is ridiculous, Jordan."

"Why?" Jordan demanded, whipping her head around to look at Andi. "You know something I don't?" Andi's eyes widened and she scoffed, her hands on her hips.

"Jordan please. _That's _even more ridiculous." Andi said and sighed. "Fine, if it'll shut you up, we'll go." Jordan grinned and hopped off the stool.

"Great! I'll call Jax later. In the meantime, I'm super behind in math and computer class and I got some catch up to do." She flashed Juice a sly smile and grabbed his hand. He grinned back and Andi just shook her head as the two walked down the hall to Jordan's room.

Jordan closed the door behind them as Juice stretched out on her bed. She grinned and walked over to her desk, grabbing her Geometry book and some papers from computer class. "Teach me things." She said, dropping onto the bed nest to him, spreading the papers and book around.

"I can teach you something alright." Juice said and leaned over and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and pulled back.

"Babe I'm serious. I need your help." She protested weakly. He sighed and looked over the book.

"Alright alright. I'll be serious." He pulled the book onto his lap and gazed at the math problems in front of him. This was some of the easier stuff they were going to learn this year and he knew that if Jordan was behind now, she was really going to be struggling when things picked up. He sighed and grabbed a pen off the table next to the bed. "Ok, here's what you do."

They spent the next couple hours catching Jordan up on the Geometry before she decided she had had enough. She tossed the notebook off her lap, pushed the papers to the side and stretched out. Juice glanced at her and sighed. He figured they were far enough into playing catch up that he could let her slide. He gathered the books and dropped them on the floor, then stretched out next to her. She scooted closer and snuggled into his side. He put his arm around her and they laid there like that.

"Thank you Juice." Jordan said after a moment of silence. Juice ran his hand up and down her arm and gave her a confused smile.

"You're welcome. But for what?" He asked. She sighed and lifted her head, looking at him.

"Well, for everything. Being there for me when I needed it. Being patient, not giving up on me. And for your help with Jax. You know, everything." She said softly. He smiled and raised his hand, brushing her hair from her face.

"Baby, you don't have to thank me. It was super difficult, I'm not gonna lie. You're a difficult girl, but I had a feeling you'd be worth it. And I was right." She smiled and leaned down and kissed him. He put his hand on the back of her neck, raking his hand through her hair.

"Well," She said, pulling back. "I'm glad I'm worth it." She smiled and kissed him again.

_This chapter was pretty much just a filler chapter, kind of pointless, but I had to pass the time somehow. Next chapter she hits Jax up and the four of them head to Juice's old house._


	3. Breakfast

As soon as Jordan opened her eyes the next morning, she was on the phone with Jax while shaking Juice awake. Jax's groggy, distant voice and Juice moaning and grumbling had Jordan ready to pull her hair out by the time she got a coherent sentence out of Jax. "Jax, this is a thing. Ten minutes, Juice's place." She heard him laughing on the other end when she added, "Juice give me the blanket, get your head out from under that pillow and get dressed. Jax stop laughing. Ugh you boys are gonna be the death of me!" She hung up the phone, threw her hands up in frustration and left the room, peeking into Andi's.

Andi was up and ready to go, hunting for her shoes. She looked up and saw Jordan in the doorway. "Good, I'm glad someone's up." Jordan said. Andi grinned up at her.

"I take it you're having a hard time rallying the Calvary?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Jordan blew air between lips and leaned against the door jam.

"That's the understatement of the century." Jordan responded, already sounding exhausted. "Juice and Jax could be best friends." Andi's eyes widened as she dropped to her knees.

"God forbid." Came her muffled response from half way under her bed. Jordan laughed and pushed off the door jam.

"You ain't kiddin. I'm gonna go see if I can pull Juice out of bed." She slapped Andi's door and headed back down to her bedroom. She groaned when she walked through the door and saw Juice still in bed. "This is absolutely ridiculous." She said, setting her jaw and marching over to the closet. She threw open the door and pulled out two hoodies. She tossed one on the desk and wadded the other one up and launched it across the room, hitting Juice in the face. He flinched but didn't open his eyes.

Jordan groaned and slammed the closet door shut, then walked over to the dresser and yanked it open. She pulled out a tank top for herself and a t-shirt for Juice, launching it across the room too. "Juice, get your lazy ass up!" She called; slamming that drawer closed and pulling open another one. She yanked out two pairs of jeans, throwing the heavier ones at Juice. "I'm changing and you got ten minutes before I drag you out of bed." She warned him.

She walked out of the bedroom and slammed the bathroom door behind her. She walked back into her bedroom and squealed in frustration when she saw Juice had made it as far as putting his jeans on before passing back out. She stomped over to the bed and grabbed Juice by his ankles.

She had just started pulling when on him when her phone rang. She swore and fished it out of her pocket, fitting it between her cheek and shoulder. "Hello?" She said as she proceeded to pull Juice out of bed.

"_Hey. Where are you?"_ Jax asked on the other line. Jordan sighed and pulled some more.

"I'm at home, trying to get 'Sleeping Beauty' out of bed." Jax laughed as she gave a grunt and one final pull. Juice's head hit the floor with a thud.

"Jesus Christ." He moaned. Jordan shrugged her shoulders when he opened his eyes.

"I warned you. Get up, put your shirt on, grab your hoodie and get your ass in gear. Jesus cold molasses moves faster than you." She said as she grabbed her hat off the desk. "Twenty minutes Jax/ I'll be there with or without him." She hung up and headed for the door.

Andi was in the kitchen sipping on a glass of coffee, her eyes glued to her laptop when Jordan walked in. Andi looked up at her and grinned. "Fresh pot over there. Looks like you need it." Jordan headed over to the counter and grabbed a cup out of the cabinet.

"I'm gonna end up killin someone today." She grumbled as she poured her cup. Juice sauntered in a minute later, fully dressed with his hoodie slung over his shoulder and cast Jordan a glance before walking over to the fridge.

"Good morning to you to Sunshine." He mumbled as he pulled out a soda. Jordan shot him a look and took a long drink of coffee.

"Sunshine disappeared about twenty minutes ago." She threw at him, plunking her cup down on the counter and grabbing her hoodie. "Now we gotta go. Let's move." She headed for the door and Juice and Andi exchanged looks before following her out and locking the door behind them.

_This is my take on what a typical morning would be like at Jordan's house. I know Juice is usually up and ready to go, but he's a teenager here and if I've learned anything from my brother, teenage boys do not like getting up in the morning. _


	4. Chapter 4

They pulled to a stop in front of the remains of Juice's old house. Despite her frostier attitude just a few minutes earlier, Jordan took Juice's hand, threading her fingers through his as they slowly walked over to the rubble. Jax pushed himself off his bike and met them half way.

"What are we looking for exactly?" He asked, taking his sunglasses off. Jordan sighed and dropped Juice's hand. She glanced at Andi and put her hands on her hips/

"I'll let you know when we find it. Keep your eyes peeled and pay attention. The smallest thing could help." She said, turning to Juice.

"Yes Gemma." Jax muttered and Jordan stuck her tongue out at him.

"You alright?" She asked Juice, her eyes soft as she searched his face. He swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah." He said simply and walked towards the rubble. Jordan watched him go and suddenly shivered as goosebumps appeared on her arms. She spun around in a circle, scanning her surroundings. She shook her head and turned towards the rubble.

Two hours later they were all covered in dirt and soot and hot and tired. Jax, Andi and Juice had thrown in the towel thirty minutes earlier and were lounging around in the back of Jordan's pickup while Jordan sat cross legged, her once blue jeans caked in layers of black soot. She was tossing things to the sides, sending them whizzing clear to the backyard and chucking things over her shoulder.

She picked up a piece of wood and got ready to toss it when something caught her eye. She paused and blew away the ashes, her breath catching in her throat. "Son of a bitch." She swore. "Andi!" She called, not taking her eyes off her new discovery. She heard three sets of footsteps but didn't look up.

"Jordan what is it?" Andi asked, sliding to a halt and almost falling on her face. Jordan handed her the piece of wood and Andi took it, Juice and Jax each looking over a shoulder. "I don't get it." She said after looking at it for a minute. Jordan looked up, her face covered in ash. She made a move to stand but her legs gave out and she fell back down. The three dropped to their knees in front of her, Juice automatically reaching out for her but she brushed him off.

"Look at it Andi." Jordan said in a dull voice. She leaned forward and pointed to something on the wood. "That Chinese star thing my mom taught me to draw like four years ago. Thirteen years old, drugs, wrong crowd. There was only one other person I taught to draw that." Andi's eyes widened in horror and she dropped the wood.

"God Jordan you can't be serious." Andi pleaded but Jordan nodded.

"I am serious. And look." She pulled her wallet out of her back pocket and opened it, pulling out a small piece of card board and handing it to Andi. "I found it going through mom's things." Andi gasped in terror and shook her head.

"Jordan, I thought he was locked up." Jordan laughed bitterly and shrugged.

"I guess not." She looked at Andi and Juice's heart stopped when he saw the fear in her eyes. "Andi, her burned Juice's house down. He killed my mom in cold blood. He knows where I am Andi." Andi slowly shook her head and Jax cleared his throat.

"Who are we talking about?" He asked. Jordan looked at him, a blank look in her eyes. Andi sighed and looked at Juice, ignoring Jax altogether.

"This was meant to be a warning and you weren't supposed to make it out alive." Jax sucked in a breath and Juice stiffened. "This means Jordan _cannot_, under any circumstance, be left alone."

"It means you guys can't be left alone either." Jordan said looking back and forth between her boyfriend and best friend. Juice raised an eyebrow nervously.

"Are you guys really in that much danger?" Jax asked. Jordan fixed him with a cool look.

"Yeah, we are. But you don't need to worry about it. You proved what you came here to prove." She threw at him but he continued to look unphased.

"If you guys are in that much trouble, you should come stay at the clubhouse." Andi and Juice looked at Jordan, their eyes wide. Jordan narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, no way. We are not gonna go stay somewhere I'm gonna have to risk seein Tara every day." Jax sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I broke up with Tara." He mumbled. Jordan's eyes widened and Juice flashed Andi a worried look but Andi waved him off. She knew Juice didn't have anything to worry about. Tara or no Tara, Jordan was done with that part of her life.

"Why?" Jordan countered. Andi rolled her eyes, knowing this was not the time or place for this conversation. But Jordan was stubborn and she wasn't going to cooperate with Jax without knowing why he broke it off with Tara.

"Because I didn't know she was your sister," He said and Jordan scoffed. "Really. I mean you two weren't exactly close or anything and you guys don't exactly look alike." Jordan about this, then shrugged.

"What can I say? I got my mama's good looks." She said with an exaggerated grin. Andi shook her head and Juice smiled. She looked as Jax and sighed. "Alright fine. I guess we don't really have a choice." Jax stood and brushed his hands on his already filthy jeans.

"No, not really. I'll follow you back to your place while you guys get some stuff together, then we'll head over to the club house." Andi cast Jordan an uneasy look, but Jordan ignored it as they walked over to the truck and climbed in.


	5. Chapter 5

They rode in silence back to the house. Andi wanted to argue, to ask Jordan what the hell she was thinking, but she knew the look on Jordan's face and she knew better than to argue. Juice sat in the back seat, staring out the window, every thought possible running through his mind. Jordan claimed she hated Jax, but here she was, practically running back to his arms when things got tough. He didn't understand and was fighting every instinct that told him to fight her on it. And he did. he cornered her in her room, closing the door behind them.

"So exactly what's going on here?" He asked, a little more sharply than he had meant to. She paused and glanced at him, giving him a look like he was crazy.

"Babe, I thought we covered this." She said, going through one of her drawers. "We're gonna go stay at the club house. It's the only way to keep us safe."

"Us? Or you?" He asked before he could think about it. She spun around and gave him a sharp look, a plaid button up in her hand, her grip on it so tight her knuckles were white.

"I can't believe you even have to ask me that." She threw the shirt in her duffle bag and put her hands on her hips. "I love you and Andi, you guys are all I got left. Why in the hell would I just be doin this for me?" She asked, her voice rising a bit.

"Because you're supposed to hate him, Jordan. You're not supposed to want anything to do with him." Juice snapped at her. Her eyes widened and she slipped her hands in her back pocket.

"I do hate him Juice. But I'm not equipped to handle this on my own." Juice looked doubtful and that just made Jordan even madder. She took a step towards him, fire in her eyes, but he stood his ground. "Jax and the MC are the only ones that can keep us protected and alive." She took another step forward. "Do you realize that this guy has wanted me dead since I was fourteen years old? This is the guy that burned your house and murdered my mother in cold blood. We can't handle this on our own!" She was right in front of him now, her arms crossed as she stared up at him, her eyes wide but filled with ice laced fire. Juice stared down at her, not realizing just how serious this whole thing really was. He reached out to put his hands on her hips, but she jerked back real fast and back pedaled to the dresser.

"Jordan…" He started to say but she cut him off sharply.

"No, Juice. Don't even say it. Don't say anything for that matter. If you can't trust me enough to believe that I'm doin this more for you and Andi than I am myself, then we don't have anything to talk about and there ain't anything left for you to say." She shot at him. Her words stung, but what hurt the most was the fact that she didn't even bother to look at him. Through the whole thing, she had kept her back to him, her eyes on the drawer. His heart stopped and started again as he stared at her back. He flinched when she slammed the drawer shut and opened another one.

He wasn't sure what to do now. He knew he had really hit a sore spot and he knew he had to make it better, but he wasn't sure how. She had already pulled away from him once and he didn't think he could handle that again. He watched her sharp, jerky movements, then decided he didn't care. He had waited too long and fought to hard to lose her now, over some fight about Jax Teller that shouldn't have even mattered. He crossed the room in three steps and grabbed her by the shoulder, spinning her around and pulling her into a hug before she could pull away again.

"Jordan, baby, I'm sorry. I love you and I trust you completely. I just didn't realize how much trouble we were really in. this thing with Jax has me a little wary, that's all. I'm so sorry baby." He hugged her tight and she resisted him for a minute, but gave in and leaned against him, burying her face in his shoulder. She fought the tears that threatened to spill and looked up at him.

"Come on, we need to get this done and over to the club house."

_I know I left you guys hanging for a while and I'm so sorry. We're down to one laptop in the house now, so it's kind of hard to be able to update as often as I would like. Sorry if it wasn't that great, but the next chapter is at the club house, and we all know how the club house goes _


	6. Chapter 6

Jordan stood in the middle of the bar area, looking around the familiar room for the second time in twenty-four hours. Andi was on her left and Juice was on her right. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she was extremely relieved that the guys were in church. She wasn't ready for confrontation yet and from the disdain in Andi's eyes and the nervousness in Juice's, she knew they weren't either. Jax put his hand on her lower back and she shifted closer to Juice, letting it drop. He smirked at her and swaggered over to the door of the chapel. She shook her head when he opened the door and disappeared inside. Jordan sighed and dropped her duffel on the floor and made her way over to the bar, sliding behind it. Juice and Andi walked up, setting their bags on the floor and slipping onto a bar stool. Jordan browsed the alcohol and grabbed the half empty bottle of vodka and some glasses. She filled each one half way and slid Andi and Juice's over to them.

Andi had just grabbed her glass and Jordan had just taken her first drink when the chapel doors opened and Jax, along with the rest of the MC, walked out. Jordan looked the guys over, her gaze going from Clay Morrow to Tig Trager to Piney Winston to Chibs Telford to Bobby Munson and finally settled on Jax, who was smirking at her again. Jordan suddenly felt sick to her stomach as she watched Jax jerk his head towards the hall, the look in his eyes unsettling. She set down the glass and slipped out from behind the bar, grabbed her duffel from its spot on the floor and followed him. Juice and Andi trailed behind, Andi's eyes searching the crowd and Juice taking everything in.

Jax threw open the door to a room and walked in Jordan, close behind. She paused, lingering in the doorway as she realized this was Jax's room. She raised an eyebrow and walked over to the bed, dropping her duffel bag onto it. She turned and crossed her arms, jutting her hip out a little. He stared back at her and looked around.

"I haven't slept in here in a while. Been stayin at home a lot. You and Juice can stay in here. The other one across the room is empty, no one's moved in yet. Andi can have that one." He said. Jordan hesitated and looked down, causing Jax to raise an eyebrow. She looked back up at him, her eyes nervous.

"Me and Juice? In here?" She asked him. He tilted his head a little and she bit her lip, looking down. He finally nodded and pursed his lips.

"Yeah, I thought you would wanna stay in the same room as your boyfriend. Unless you wanna bunk with Andi, then that's fine." She looked up at him again, the nervousness in her eyes shining bright.

"I'll, uh, have to talk to Juice." She mumbled. His mouth dropped open a little and he gave her an incredulous look.

"Are you tellin me that you and Juice haven't…?" He broke off when she sank her teeth deeper into her lip and she nodded slightly.

"No, we haven't." At his skeptical look, she crossed her arms. "Look, we ain't exactly had a minute ok? You know, with my mom and now this? Don't look at me like that, Jax Teller." She threatened, pointing her finger at him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Wow, that's surprising." He said through his laugh. Jordan narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to him, her arms still crossed.

"Why's that Jax?" She asked, tilting her head and fixing him with a cool look. He raised his hands in defense and laughed.

"Cause Juice doesn't exactly look like the type to wait." He said. Jordan sighed and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Juice has been more than patient with me thank you very much. I know he wants to and I'd be lyin if I said I didn't, but it's just…" She trailed off as she fumbled for the right words.

"Wrong place, wrong time?" He asked. She smiled up at him appreciatively, nodding in response.

"Yeah. Pretty much." She looked past him and noticed Andi standing there without Juice. Jordan's heart suddenly flip flopped as she brushed past Jax and made her way over to Andi. "Where's Juice?" She asked. Andi gave her a guilty look and shrugged, glancing back out towards the bar area. Jordan swore and jogged down the hall, sliding to a stop when she reached the corner and saw him talking to Opie. She sighed in relief and walked over to them, her hands tucked into her back pockets. "Well hey there." She said, coming to a stop next to Juice. Opie grinned at her and Juice flashed her a sheepish look.

"Good to see you back here sweetheart." A silky voice said before Juice had a chance to speak. She bit her lip and rolled her eyes, catching the look of amusement on Opie's face. She slowly turned on her heel and looked up into the blue eyes of Tig Trager, who was looking back at her with a sly smirk. Jordan crossed her arms and tilted her head.

"Yeah, it's good to see you to, Tig." She took a half step back and threaded her arm through Juice's. "Tig, this is my boyfriend, Juice Ortiz. Juice, this is Tig Trager." Tig looked at Juice and Jordan knew he was sizing the Puerto Rican up. Juice stood tall and draped his arm around her shoulders, catching the look Tig gave her. Jordan smiled up at Juice and patted his chest. "Baby, I actually need to have a word with you." She turned and smiled brightly up at Opie, who smiled back at her. She moved to hug him and whispered, "Andi's here to." She pulled back and saw his face light up. She grabbed Juice by the wrist and pulled him towards the hall, Tig staring after them with narrowed eyes.

"What's up baby?" He asked as they walked down the hall. Jordan paused and leaned against the wall, looking down at the floor. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"How do you feel about sharing a room?" She asked, looking up at him. He stared at her for a minute, then raised his hands to his heart, feigning a heart attack.

"What? You mean actually share a room with my girlfriend? With my own drawer and everything?" Jordan reached out and smacked him in the arm and he laughed, catching her hand. He looked into her eyes and her breath caught in her throat. "Baby, there's nothing I would love more. And I love Andi, I do, but it seems to me you two would kill each other if you had to share a room, since she's kind of a neat freak." Jordan raised her eyebrows and scoffed.

"What does that mean?" She asked him. He laughed and threw his arm around her shoulders, motioning for her to lead him to their room.

"It just means that you're…not exactly a neat freak…" He stammered. She swung her eyes up to look at him, a smirk forming on her face.

"Really? And I'm not gonna end up killin you, Mr. OCD?" She asked. He laughed and shook his head, giving her a light squeeze.

"Babe, I cant make any promises." He said as they walked through the door to their room. He dropped the back pack on the floor and looked around, eying her as she moved around the room with surprising familiarity. She pushed her duffel off the bed and fell backwards on it, her arms spread wide. Juice moved over to the bed and stood next to her, gazing down at her. She cracked open an eye and quirked an eyebrow.

"See somethin you like?" She asked him. He tilted his head a bit and smiled.

"Yeah, I think I might." He replied. She grinned and reached up, grabbing the bottom of his jacket and pulling him onto the bed. He landed next to her and propped himself up on an elbow, gazing down at her. She stared back up at him sweetly as her hand shot out and caught him around the neck, pulling him to her. He grinned and their lips met. His hands slowly trailed up her sides and she tensed slightly, putting her hands on his chest. He pulled back and looked down at her curiously.

"I'm gonna go get the rest of the stuff out of the car before it gets dark." He leaned back and she sat up, slipping her shoes back on as he gave her a half frustrated look. "Why don't you see if Andi needs any help getting settled in?" She stood up and leaned down to kiss him. "I'll be back in a few." Without casting him another look, she practically shot out of the room.

She had just pushed open the door and stepped out into the quickly setting sun when she caught Jax out of the corner of her eye, leaning against the railing, an unlit cigarette dangling between his lips as he looked out over the parking lot. She swung her eyes away, sucked in a breath and walked past him, hoping to make it by before he noticed her. It failed, however, and she cringed when he called her name. She paused when she heard his heavy footsteps hurrying up behind her. "What's up?" He asked as they started walking again. She shrugged, careful to avoid his eyes.

"Just grabbing the rest of our stuff." She told him, pulling out her key and unlocking the trunk. It popped open and Jax glanced at its contents over her shoulder. He let out a low whistle.

"You want some help?" He asked. She shook her head and grabbed another backpack and slung it over her shoulder, then reached for another duffel and gave it a sharp jerk, grunting when it didn't budge. She glanced at Jax who was standing back with his arms crossed, an amused smile on his face. She drew in a breath and pulled again. This time it moved a little, but still wasn't budging. She blew her hair out of her face and turned to Jax, motioning wordlessly towards the trunk. He smirked and swaggered forward, gripping the straps and giving it a hard yank. It came out of the trunk with little resistance, but he grunted and shot Jordan a surprised look. "This Juice's?" He asked. Jordan laughed and shook her head, setting the backpack down on the ground and dropping onto it. She looked around before she fished a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and lit one up. Jax's eyes widened in amazement as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I know, I know. Don't tell Andi. I was supposed to quit a year ago. Speaking of Andi though, that duffel's hers. It's shoes." She inhaled a drag and offered it to him. He looked at it for a minute then shrugged and took it. She took it back and blew out another puff of smoke, looking up at the stars that were starting to appear in the sky. "Thanks, Teller." She said, not looking at him when he looked at her. "For…this. For…everything." She said, stumbling over her words. She wasn't sure how to have a friendly conversation with Jax Teller, let alone thank him for probably saving her life and the lives of the people she loved. He let out a strangled sigh and put his arm around her. She stiffened slightly, but didn't pull away.

"Yeah, you know, no problem. I mean, family runs deep and you're still family. Plus, we both know Gemma would kill me if she knew you were in this much trouble and I didn't do anything about it." He said with a chuckle. Jordan threw her head back and laughed, flicking her cigarette away from them. They sat there like that for a minute, a comfortable silence falling over them as she stared up at the sky and he pretended to observe the playground. She knew better though, because she could feel his gaze on her and it brought a blush to her cheeks. She finally stood up and grabbed the backpack. Jax followed her cue and grabbed the duffel bag, following her across the parking lot. "Oh, by the way. You guys picked a good time to move in." He said as they reached the corner leading down to the dorm rooms. He handed her the duffel and she took it, straining to keep from dropping it.

"Yeah? Why's that?" She asked, her eyebrows raised. He flashed her a smirk, not a cold one, but a smirk she hadn't seen in at least a year and a half and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"We're having a big SAMCRO party tonight. In about an hour, actually." Jordan rolled her eyes and she scoffed, wishing she could cross her arms. But she knew if she put that duffel down, she wasn't going to be able to pick it back up. So instead, she settled for shifting her weight and jutting her hip out.

"Oh joy. I love that SAMCRO parties." She said sarcastically. He shot her another smirk as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Oh I know how you and Andi feel about them and your disdain for them is pretty clear. But _Juice_ on the other hand…" He trailed off when Jordan gave him a hot look.

"I'm not worried about Juice, Jax. There's no reason for me to be." She snapped at him, shifting the backpack further up on her shoulder and walking off down the hall. She stopped outside Andi's room and kicked open the door. Andi and Juice looked up from the desk as she stumbled in with Andi's duffel in two hands. Juice shot over and took it from. She gave a relieved a sigh and dropped to the floor, completely disregarding the back pack of breakables that hit the floor at the same time. She stretched her legs and looked up at them. "So, we're the lucky ones." She finally managed once she got her breath back.

"Oh boy. You were just with Jax, so I imagine we're gonna love this." Andi muttered, rolling her eyes. Jordan watched Juice's eyes widen and she shot Andi a dirty look.

"You were with Jax?" He asked in a tone Jordan wasn't sure she liked. She clenched her teeth but waved him off.

"Irrelevant. He helped me carry Andi's shoes in." Andi shrugged when Jordan gave her a look and she kept her attention on the redhead. "Actually, I know exactly how you're gonna feel about it, the same as me. Juice on the other hand…" Jordan swung her eyes towards and Andi muffled a groan. Juice tilted his head in confusion.

"A SAMCRO party? Really?" Andi spat. Jordan pursed her lips and nodded as she stood up, brushing dust off her sweatpants. She glanced at her watch.

"Yeahp. In about thirty minutes, actually. Get ready. I know at least _one_ person you wanna see is gonna be there." Jordan tossed her over her shoulder as Juice followed her out of Andi's room and over to theirs. He closed the door behind them and watched Jordan root through the duffel she had yet to unpack.

"What's a SAMCRO party?" He asked. Jordan laughed harshly and shook her head, pulling out a plaid top, a pair of blue jeans, black leggings, blue jean shorts that were frayed at the end and a skirt that flared, along with her belt. He watched her lay them on the bed and look them over, setting the belt and shirt aside.

"A SAMCRO party, my dear Juice, involves drugs, alcohol and girls. Croweaters to be more precise." She cast him a glance and held up the skirt and shorts. "Which one?" She asked. He stared at her, then shook his head.

"The shorts." He said, intrigued to hear more about the party. She nodded and tossed the skirt back in the bag and picked up the jeans. She examined them closely, then tossed the jeans back in the bag.

"I've never been a big fan of the parties here, but after being with Teller, I have pretty good reason to." She threw him a look and he raised his hands in mock defense as she looked back at the bed and picked up the leggings, looking at them for a minute before tossing them into the bag, too. She kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned her jeans, shimmying out of them as Juice tried to process the fact that Jordan was back to referring to Jax as Teller.

"Baby." He said as she slipped on the skirt and started to pull her shirt off. He paused and watched her for a minute before regaining his train of thought. "You don't have anything to worry about. I don't do drugs." He said. She pulled on her plaid button up and nodded as he spoke. "I don't drink that much." She nodded again and he blew air between his lips. He closed the distance between them and grabbed her hands as she started to button her shirt up. She stopped and looked at him. "More importantly, I don't need any other girl but you." She smiled up at him and turned so they were facing each other. Her hands dropped to her sides as Juice finished buttoning her shirt.

She dropped onto the bed, her skirt flaring out as she did and dug through the duffel until she found her boots and pulled them out. Juice watched as she slipped them on and stood up, pulling the look together with her belt. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance. She had settled on her favorite pink and black plaid button up shirt that she had rolled up to her elbows. It stopped mid belly button so her number 74 belly ring showed, pairing the shirt with a short blue jean skirt that flared and a black leather belt slung around her waist. She pulled the look together with her favorite pair of brown cowboy boots with pink embroidery on the sides. His gaze slowly traveled back up to her face and she flushed at the look of appreciation on his face.

"Come on." She said, giving him a quick kiss and pulling him towards the door. "Let's go."

_Alright, so this one was super long but I feel it was necessary because I needed to get how difficult this transition and being so close to Jax is really going to be. I won't say much about the upcoming chapters, but I will tell you that Jordan makes some very…misguided decisions that just might make you hate her, but hang with her and don't hate her to much, because it will get better just as fast as it bad. _


	7. Chapter 7

After about ten minutes of moaning and groaning from Andi, Jordan finally got her out of her room and to the bar area. Juice looked around in awe while Jordan tried to make sense of why there was country music blasting from the speakers. She narrowed her eyes and zoned in on Jax. Turning to Juice she said, "I'll be back." She gave him a quick kiss that somehow seemed to be passionate at the same time, then added, "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." She turned and started to walk off, but paused when Andi spoke.

"Doesn't exactly leave him many options, does it?" She asked, her eyebrow raised. Jordan glanced over her shoulder at the red head.

"That's the point." She said with a smile and winked at Juice, who still looked stunned. She turned back around and started walking again, not stopping until she reached Jax. She leaned against the bar next to him and waited patiently for him to finish his conversation with Chibs.

When Chibs finally realized she was there, he paused mid-sentence and took her in. Jax turned on his still to look at her, his eyes widening in appreciation the same way Juice's had. She fought the urge to roll her eyes and smiled. "Mind if I have a minute Jax?" She asked sweetly. He stared at her for a minute, but nodded, glancing at Chibs, who nodded, grabbed his beer and walked off. Jordan took his spot and leaned on her arms against the bar. She patted the top and Tig slid her a beer.

"What'd you wanna talk about darlin?" He asked, putting on his charming voice. She choked on her beer and cast him a sideways glance.

"Well, for starters, you can _stop _callin me darlin." She took a pull from her bottle and leveled him with a cool look. "And second, you can tell me why the hell there's _country _music of all things playin?" Jax raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"This is what you like isn't it?" He asked sounding confused. Jordan flashed him a confused look, then narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What does that have anything to do with it?" She asked. He gave her a smile she knew all too well causing her to freeze. A ball of ice formed in her stomach as she listened to the new song. _Florida Georgia Line. How did he know? And more importantly, why is he even doin this? _She thought to herself as he looked get over. She slapped the top of the bar again, twice and received two beers in response. She grabbed them and slid off the stool, putting as much distance as she could between her and Jax.

Jordan looked around the loud, smokey, jam packed bar, her eyes eventually falling on Andi and Juice, who were talking to Opie. Jordan smiled at how well they all seemed to fit into the MC's world and it scared her. She made her way over to the pool table and set the two beers down, leaving her hip against the table. "Hey Chibsy. How about a game?" She asked. He looked up at her and considered it for a minute, then shrugged.

"Sure lassie why not? Been a while since I've had my ass handed to me." This caused Jordan to grin, knowing full well she was the best damn pool player in the area. She set them, since she didn't break unless she had to and she took his first shot, thus causing her to swear and mumble about how she hated being stripes. He missed his next shot and Jordan took aim on what looked be an impossible shot. For anyone who want Jordan.

She slammed the cue ball, sending it down table where it bounced off the edge and

went diagonal, slamming into a ball and sending it flying into the corner pocket. After the cue ball hit the two, it veered left and smacked the four into the side pocket. She

smirked when Chibs muttered, "Jesus Christ." She lined up another shot, but caught a familiar face the crowd, causing her to hesitate, which broke her concentration, causing her to scratch. Chibs have her a concerned look as he watched her scan the crowd. She dropped her stick on the table and surged into the crowd, giving the crowd a quick

scan, her heart beat slowing down when she saw Andi and Juice still talking to Opie, but it was still beating a mile a minute.

She only hesitated for a second before making a decision and shooting off to the bar, deciding she didn't want Andi and Juice involved. She squeezed through the crowd and squirmed in between Jax and a sweetbutt. "I need you. Now." She told him breathlessly. She heard the sweetbutt behind her squeak, but ignored it. Jax smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, this is unexpected. What about Juice?" He asked, cocking his head till the side. Jordan groaned impatiently and grabbed his wrist, dragging him through the crowd and out the door into the crisp California night. Jax pulled away from her and watched as

she scanned the empty parking lot. He caught a glimpse of her face in the light and was instantly worried.

To say she was panicked was an understatement. Even in the dull fluorescent light, which would have given anyone color, he could tell she was glue white and looked like she was going to vomit. He stepped forward and put a protective hand on her shoulder.

She tensed, then flinched his touch, finally relaxing when she realized who it was. "Jordan, what is it?" He asked in a low voice, concern dripping from his words. She continued to look around the parking lot before turning took him, her eyes frantic.

"He was here Jax. I saw him." She said in a shaky voice. Jax's eyebrows shot up and he grabbed his pistol out of his belt, flipping the safety off.

"You're sure?" He asked, his eyes on the crowded, shadow filled parking lot. She nodded quickly, pulling it a cigarette and fumbling to light it. Jax noticed her shaking hands and gently took the lighter from her, lighting the cigarette. She inhaled a shaky drag and blew it out.

"I'm sure. I'd know him anywhere." She paused and Jax noticed her hesitation. He turned to look at her, his eyebrows knit together in concern. "When we came out earlier to get the stuff out of the trunk, I felt like I was being watched. And it didn't feel like it was from a distance, either." He swore and ran a hand through his hair. Her eyes widened a second later. "My car! Jax, my baby!" She cried, taking off at a dead run

down the short ramp. Jax flew after her, reaching out and grabbing her arm, slinging her around behind him without missing a beat. She stumbled, but didn't fall.

They slid to a stop in front of her car, Jax seeing it first. He reached out for her, trying to keep her from seeing, but she ducked out of his reach and darted behind him. A strangled gasp escaped her throat as her eyes landed on her midnight blue Chevelle. Her hands flew to her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. She felt her knees go weak as she stumbled back into Jax who pulled her into a strong protective hug. _"Son of a bitch!" _She practically screamed.

There etched into the side of her car, huge and for everyone to see, was the very same thing she had found at her mom's and Juice's. A Chinese star.


	8. Chapter 8

Jax helped Jordan stumble back into the clubhouse and gently pushed her down the hall towards the dorm rooms, then turned and plunged back into the crowd, looking for Andi and Juice. Opie looked up from their conversation when Jax stopped at their table. Andi looked up, her brows instantly drawing together concern. Juice looked up with an annoyed expression but it changed as soon as he saw the look on Jax's face. "What is it?" Andi asked immediately. Jax took a breath and jerked his head towards the dorm rooms. Juice scowled and raised an eyebrow.

"It's Jordan. Come on." As soon as the words left his mouth, Andi and Juice were on their feet and pushing through the crowd, breaking into a run when they hit the hall. Jax looked at Opie and jerked his head and Opie was on his feet following Jax a second later. When Jax and Opie reached the room, the sight they saw made them freeze. Juice was sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around a sobbing Jordan. Andi was standing in front of them, holding a medicine bottle in her hand. Jax slowly walked into the room and stood next to Andi. Andi held the bottle out to him and he took it, looking it over while Opie peaked over his shoulder.

"What are these?" Jax asked, his voice gravely. Andi swallowed, her hard glare on Jordan, who had her face buried in her hands, her shoulders shaking so hard with every sob she could barely breathe.

"Those, are her sleeping pills. The ones the doctor prescribed her with her anti-depressants after we got back here from the funeral." Andi's voice was hard and she didn't have to say why she took them away from the blond headed mess on the floor. He swallowed hard and glanced at Opie, whose eyes were wide. Jax handed the bottle back to Andi and knelt down in front of her and Juice.

"Jordan." He said. That was all it took for Jordan to jerk away from Juice and throw herself into Jax's arms. He looked stunned for a minute, but recovered quick and hugged her tight. Juice watched with a hateful, poisoness look in his eyes. Andi and Opie exchanged nervous looks as Juice slowly pushed himself to his feet and disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Jordan cringed and looked up, her eyes red, puffy and swollen. She sniffled and swiped at her nose. Andi made a disgusted noise and Opie handed her some Kleenex's he grabbed off the small table next to the bed.

"I wasn't gonna take em all." She moaned miserably. "I just—I needed to rest." She stammered. Andi raised an eyebrow and looked at Jax who sighed and tried to untangle himself from Jordan, only to have her hold on tighter. He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair.

"He was here." He said simply. Andi's eyes widened and she gasped in horror, her hands flying to her mouth. The bathroom door swung open and Juice stepped out, his face gleaming with water he missed after he splashed his face. He glared at Jax and dropped down on the opposite side of the bed, one leg drawn up underneath him. Jax fished his phone out of his pocket and pulled up his pictures, handing the phone to Andi. Andi nearly dropped the phone when she saw the image on the screen and Opie reached out and took it from her. He looked at Juice and shook the phone a little, silently asking if he wanted to see. Juice stared at him blankly for a minute, then shrugged and caught it when Opie tossed it to him. His breath caught in his throat and he was suddenly overwhelmed with more emotions than he thought he could handle.

Jordan drew in a shaky breath and pushed herself up and out of Jax's arms, dropping onto the bed next to Juice, who shifted away from her so slightly that Jax was the only one that caught it. She heaved a sigh and didn't look up, her gaze on the blanket. She fiddled with the bottom of her shirt before she finally spoke.

"You all might wanna pull up a chair or floor or whatever, cause I know three of the four of you don't understand and it's time you do." She waited while Andi dropped onto the floor and Opie drug over the chair from the desk and sat. Jax stood there a minute, then sat down on the end of the bed, causing Juice to scowl. He locked eyes with Jax and reached over and put his hand on Jordan's, who looked at him and smiled gratefully.

"When I was thirteen years old, my dad and….sister took off and abandoned me and my mom. Mom fell into a downward spiral shortly after she lost her job and I followed not long after that. I got involved with some bad people. The kind of kids you never want your children to get involved with. Before I knew it, I was hooked on coke." She paused and took a breath. Andi stared up at her with sad green eyes. Opie and Jax shifted uncomfortably while Juice's eyes filled with tears and he scooted closer to her.

"I started sneaking out, drinking, partying, getting arrested. Things like that. Me and mom started fighting more and I started running away. At the time, my best friend's name was Ashley. She was the one that introduced me to the life. I was livid. I had never felt so alive. Until I met _him_." Juice flinched, not quite sure how to react. Jordan was moody as hell nowadays and just moments ago, she had preferred Jax's arms over his own, so he was at a loss.

"One crazy night, while I was on a crazy high after recently being introduced to heroin, Ashley pulled me aside and told me she wanted me to meet someone…" Her voice went hollow as her eyes went dull and Andi knew she was reliving that awful time. "She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me through the crowd. I was lost in the music until I was hit with a cool blast of air and I found we were on the front porch. She introduced him as Matthew Zink and he had the most breathtaking green eyes I had ever seen. From that night on, me and Matthew were inseparable. Everywhere one went, the other was right there. It wasn't long after that until I found myself in my first juvenile detention center. Doing six months for robbery so we could get our next fix."

"I was still a…you know…virgin, when Matthew came around. He started gettin pushy about it and I kept tellin him no. The more I told him no, the madder it made him until he finally started hitting me." Jordan paused and looked around the room. Opie's hands had curled into fists, Jax's jaw was clenched and Juice's eyes were filled flames. "Any time I told him no, he'd hit me. So I eventually gave in to whatever he wanted me to do. I was living with him by now so it didn't really make a difference to me. By this point I was so timid and withdrawn I didn't realize what was goin on."

"I didn't clean the house, he hit me. I didn't do the dishes, he filled up the sink with soap water and held my head under until I felt like my lungs were gonna explode. He didn't like dinner; he turned the burner on and held my hand over it until it blistered. He threw things at me; he shot me up, shoved pills down my throat. You name it, he did it. then, out of nowhere, I got a call from my best friend, who had been tryin to get a hold of me for the last almost year. I told her about what was goin on and she insisted I left him. I told her I wasn't gonna do it and she flew in the next day and we met up. She slowly opened me up to what was really goin on. So I went back home and started packing. He came home shortly after and asked what I was doin. I told him I was leavin, that I was done with it all and he lost it."

"Needless to say, I barely had time to get a 911 call out before he let me have it. I spent a year in the hospital after that. He beat me within an inch of my life and he's never forgiven me for gettin him arrested. I've been dreadin the day he got out for years now. And its finally happened and now…I don't know what to do." She started sobbing again and Juice reached out to her before Jax could, shooting him a cool glare as Jordan laid her head against his chest.

"It's ok baby. We'll keep you safe. Notin's gonna happen to you. I promise." The other three nodded agreements and Jax climbed to his feet, looking at Opie.

"Come on Ope. We got some stuff to take care of." Opie nodded and stood, following Jax out of the room.

"Jax!" Jordan called out but they were already gone. She sighed and dropped her head to Juice's lap, her eyes drooping from the pills she had taken earlier.

_So, Jordan kind of gravitated towards Jax in this chapter, which threw you off, I know. As Jordan is my favorite and main character, I feel I should defend her. She's in a hard place right now and starting to spiral, like she mentioned in her story. She's going to get darker but please just bear with her, it will get better. So let's hear what you think and the next chapter will be up shortly. _


End file.
